


【EC】Benedictions

by Sh_R_Titas



Series: 他来自天堂 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angel Charles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: 摘要：一个扇动着翅膀的天使降临在他们面前，泛着银光的羽翼在月光下更加美丽，他的威慑让那只怪物刹在原地，包裹在他周围的黑雾完全散去。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: 他来自天堂 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672264
Kudos: 3





	【EC】Benedictions

（上）

炽天使路西法尔战败，从天堂坠落九个晨昏，到达地狱深处。

他本有着三对泛着银色的翅膀，美丽且智慧。

傲慢和野心让他失去天界神圣的地位，沦落地狱，成为最为邪恶的化身。

“我能吃掉这碗蔬菜沙拉吗，艾瑞克？”

早餐时刻艾瑞克登入了一个了解圣经的网站，看着手机屏幕上的介绍，心里对比着查尔斯与路西法尔，尽管关键点多处相似，但是他完全无法把这两个家伙相关联。

“你随意。”艾瑞克回答他。

这个家伙除了非常擅长让人头疼外，似乎并没有什么邪恶之处，而且他也没有“正式”掉到地狱。

查尔斯否认他天使的身份，但艾瑞克不这么觉得。

“那就当你同意了。”查尔斯乐滋滋地叉了一个小番茄送进嘴中。

如何才能把这个家伙送回去？

这个问题本来是很简单的，假设是前天，那么就很简单一些，兴许问两个神父他就能解决问题。

但现在不行了，他在改变。

他扯了一张餐巾纸，擦干净从查尔斯的叉子滴到桌子上的沙拉酱。他把纸团丢进垃圾桶，由于艾瑞克感觉他坠入了爱河，他忘了还要责备这个家伙。

等等，他刚刚是不是感觉他坠入了爱河？

噢不不不不……

“你对于回到天堂有什么想法吗？”艾瑞克询问这个看起来已经乐不思蜀的天使。

查尔斯转了一下眼珠，偷偷瞄了艾瑞克一眼，发现他有些紧张和急迫，“如果我骗你说‘有一点’是不是比说实话好些？”查尔斯的脑袋偏过五度角。

“你难道不想回到你以前的地位吗？”艾瑞克早知道他不会在乎，“而且你在这里既不能走路也不能飞，过段时间我也要换房子了——”

“是的是的，这些都很麻烦，”查尔斯有时真希望自己这两千年的阅历有点用，可是对于天使的生命尺度这实在是算不了什么，“目前我唯一能做的就是感谢你收留我并且刚刚抱我来吃早餐。”

男人焦虑地捏捏鼻梁骨，右手握拳又松开，“你不属于这里，你属于天堂。”他冲查尔斯说道。

这句话相当欠妥，考虑到查尔斯名义上已经属于地狱，而实际上却滞留人间，他属于天堂这个结论稍显错误，不过，天堂反正是他家乡，这句话从另一方面来说也没什么不对的——至少他来自天堂。

“抱歉，我不知道她的想法……”查尔斯无力地说。

空气沉默下来，查尔斯只得闷声把这些蔬菜水果全部吃光，而艾瑞克看了一眼那些有印了猫爪图案的吐司面包，心想这肯定是查尔斯施的法。

艾瑞克看了一眼放在一边的手机屏幕。

“我等会要出门，晚上回来。”他对查尔斯说。

“今天是星期天，就算是上帝也休息。”查尔斯露出疑惑的表情。

“朋友约了我去打高尔夫球。”艾瑞克简单解释。

“那要我给你施一个‘百发百中咒’吗？”查尔斯用玩味的语调开玩笑说，“包你一杆进洞！”

“你是天使，不是魔法师。”艾瑞克拒绝了。

“又没有做坏事，我只是在报答你的恩情，”天使挥挥手，让脏盘子全进了洗碗机，“没哪里不妥。”

“你就不能直接让盘子干净的回到橱柜里？”

“我想自己操作一下那个东西。”查尔斯耸肩。

二十多岁的艾瑞克看着两千多岁的查尔斯就像是在看一个不懂事的小孩子。

“晚上见。”他收拾好东西，不经意和查尔斯对了个眼，然后出了门。

实际上查尔斯并不想操纵洗碗机。他瞟了一眼洗碗机，用法术让它自己运作了起来，就像是赋予了它生命一样。他让洗碗机转动的原因是，他需要一些嘈杂的声响来让接下来的谈话不那么针锋相对，几句话下来全是绵里藏针。

“你居然跟一个人类胡来，查尔斯。”

洗碗机嘎吱嘎吱的声音的确磨去了这位女士的一丝冷酷，但这点成程度并不能把冰冷的气氛缓解。查尔斯没有回应，洗碗机的声音却停了，他只好背过身去找罪魁祸首，结果发现是她故意摁下了洗碗机开关。

一个六翼天使。与查尔斯不同的是，她的下面两对翅膀和最上面一对翅膀是一般大小。

瞧瞧你都变成什么样了，你这样的翅膀别说遮挡脸和双脚了，飞行都要做不到了。她给查尔斯用天使的能力传话。

“这听起来……艾玛，”查尔斯警戒起来，“你是来代替我亲爱的妹妹给我再下一道惩罚吗？”

“本来应该是的，”她闪着金光的翅膀为了方便就全部聚拢在背后，“但她改变了主意，毕竟把你发配到地狱都失败了。也许更改对你的判决更合适。”

“她因为我有‘人性’而惩罚我，”查尔斯无奈地叹息，“我这个妹妹真是长大了……”

“我们是天使，我们不能有任何邪恶的念头，而且我们必须听从上帝的指示，”艾玛用指甲搔了搔耳后，“大多数天使都认为，你的‘人性’侮辱了我们的名号，对你的惩罚不是她一个人的决定。”

别以为你们是在拿一个脾气好又位高权重的杀鸡儆猴，查尔斯在内心想。他知道，只是不在意。

“她要更改判决？”查尔斯回到话题。

“上帝撤回将让炽天使查尔斯•泽维尔坠落至地狱的决定，但是也不允许他回到天堂，”艾玛的严肃将她的冷酷多添了几分，“直到他愿意加入二界战争在人间的战场。”

“对我而言没有改变。”查尔斯冷冷回答。

“我知道你是反战派，但恐怕你不得不这么做，”艾玛说，“你的职阶决定了这件事。”

“似乎你们仍然认可我是一名天使，”查尔斯反问，“可是一名天使为什么不能去天堂？”

艾玛无话可说，她向来不喜欢查尔斯顶着一张比她还幼嫩年轻的脸怼她，这让她很不爽。

“她给你配的猎杀任务是四位数。”

这个数字对于查尔斯几乎是不可能的，因为他连一只恶魔也不想杀，讲真那些绝大多数都是当年叛逃的兄弟姐妹，他们跟他一样也是上帝的造物，甚至部分还曾经跟查尔斯一起聚会。

查尔斯自助思考的能力似乎已经开始过于优异了，这让他能够考虑到事情的必要性。如果恶魔们办坏事，那就阻住他们，杀掉虽然简单但是却不是查尔斯能接受的方式。

“不，一个也不行，留在人间就留在人间吧。”

“这件事你非得做不可，你现在身份特殊，拥有天使的力量，但是又不完全是天使。”

“我开始怀疑这一切都是让我去动刀的阴谋。”

“这本来就是你的责任，非你莫属。可是你这么自视甚高，觉得消灭几个恶魔就是脏了你的手，她不得不逼你。”

“我根本不是这么想的！”

“我们不关心这个。”

查尔斯闷吼一声，苦恼地把这位天使驱逐出了这个房间。

在查尔斯还不知道恶魔这类生物到底是什么样子的时候，他还是不愿意采取屠杀这种方法的，他始终觉得那是一群作恶的天使，只是天使学坏了。

嗯，某种意义上，对于职阶很高的那几位，的确是学坏了，但是坏得很干净彻底，就不要妄想能让他们迷途知返了，至于低职阶的那些，查尔斯稍后会知道那是什么样子的。

艾瑞克把他一个人留在家里，实在是无聊得要命，也不知道艾瑞克什么时候能够回来，等到太阳落下去还没有回来的话，他也许需要飞出去找这家伙，虽然没有试过，但他觉得夜间飞行是可以的。毕竟在夜间，比他更邪恶的东西都能随心所欲地兜来晃去，更何况他。

为了行动更方便一些，查尔斯再一次对水龙头动起手脚，大肆放水而淹没了家里的地板，这削弱了神圣的灼烧，但并非抵消它，至少短时间内他不用担心会被烧伤了。

当然下午五点的时候他就会让这一切恢复原状的。

（中）

“你准备什么时候回去？”艾瑞克一只手撑着球杆，试探地问旁边的球伴罗根。

“怎么？家里有人了？”罗根虽然是开玩笑，但是正巧撞上了正确答案。

艾瑞克愣了一下，“不，没有，怎么会，”他堪堪回答，“就是问问你的打算，刚刚斯科特那伙人来问我……要不要在外面一起吃个饭之类的。”

“我倒是想早点回去，”罗根用力挥杆，将球打出好远，“我不太喜欢跟一群人一起吃饭。”

“我也差不多。”艾瑞克耸耸肩。

他真是害怕查尔斯在家里不好好呆着，出什么岔子，而且他觉得自己应该腾点时间出来和查尔斯促进谈话，他对查尔斯知道的还是太少。

“嗯……那我等会去回绝他们，”罗根满不在乎地说，“现在六点一十四了，要不我们现在就去说一声，然后一起走？高尔夫球车能载两个人，能少磨损一点草皮就少磨损一点。”

那边斯科特喊罗根说那球进了。

“没问题，”艾瑞克把球杆交给罗根，“帮我还一下球杆，我在停车坪那等你。”

“就拜托你别开太快刹不住又把车撞树上。”罗根做了个无奈地表情。

对此艾瑞克只能尴尬地摊摊手。

他看了一眼广袤草场尽头，夕阳留下的燃烧一般的橘红色晚霞，联想到他晚上回家又要面对一场促膝长谈，内心忽然干巴巴的。

艾瑞克在车上没等多久，罗根手脚很快，要办的事情一口气很快办好了。他们这伙人有七八个，租的这片区域是离出口比较远的，开高尔夫球车也要差不多十五分钟。

艾瑞克专心开车，这种悠哉游哉的游览小车开起来实在是考验艾瑞克这类人的耐心，加之罗根并不是那种健谈的乘客，这让回程有点无聊。

他们经过一片人工湖时，意味着他们已经过了一半路程了。

“晚上要做些什么？”罗根看到人造的湖光山色有一点点被提起了兴趣。

“估计会早早睡——什么鬼？”

艾瑞克感觉自己好像压过去一块坚硬又很脆的物质，感觉就像是大号空树枝，整个车都颠了一下，偏偏路灯的明亮程度并不足以让他们看清楚是什么东西这么倒霉。

“难道是路过的小猫？”罗根率先下车，刚刚那一下显然不是个小东西。

“可能是根大树枝。”艾瑞克把车往前开了一点，然后也下车来看看后轮轧过的那玩意到底是什么。

二人走到那玩意旁边，看着这团黑乎乎的东西完全没有主意，“也许你猜对了，”罗根看他一动不动，又没有个动物的形状，“应该不是大问题，我们回车上吧。”

艾瑞克点了下头，正准备回去，这时候老鼠的声音异常响亮地叫了一下，他几乎以为自己是听错了，直到一声巨响，他还没看清是什么东西从那块不明物质里弥散出来，就被一股力量狠狠推开。

他急忙回头去看罗根，发现对方也遭受了同样的事情，正跟他一样趴在地上，疼痛都可以在脸上的表情看出来。

那比艾瑞克还高一个头的人形物体让二人惊恐万分，“上车，跑！”曾经服过兵役的罗根反应很快，他抓起路边的装饰用的石块砸向那怪物，然后转身钻上高尔夫球车。

逃命这事可不用罗根告诉他，艾瑞克很快强迫自己冷静下来启动车辆，在怪物桀桀的声音里踩下油门飞驰而出。

“就拜托你别撞树！”

“那只是个意外！”

眼前猛地黑了一下，但之后又一切正常。艾瑞克怀疑他是在做梦，他在想那是不是一只熊，但是这地方哪会有熊，那么大一个东西又怎么会从一块那么小的物质里面钻出来！

那是什么幽灵吧？！

那幽灵紧紧追赶着这辆高尔夫球车，艾瑞克十分怀疑它是来找他们报仇的，殊不知那是一只恶魔，是因为他们两个密集的灵魂才对他们执着。

罗根用了不少力气试图用辱骂的方法削弱那怪物的力量，当然这不会有任何用处。艾瑞克开车打了一个大弯，抱怨这里怎么设计出一个弯道。

好不容易飙车到球场出口，二人却发现这里一个工作人员都没有，完全不是一个高档球场该有的样子，当然也不存在什么安保人员。

空空荡荡，除了他们俩谁也不在这。

“操！”罗根回过头看了一眼正赶上来的怪物，不知道如何是好，“我们俩什么时候被人下药了吗？”

艾瑞克没有任何思路，他的恐惧让他陷入了僵直，只能继续驾驶车辆冲出高尔夫球场，“去找我自己的车，飙到两百码甩了它！”艾瑞克没脑子地说。

“我怀疑我们根本到不了那……”罗根看出来那怪物在月色下越来越大、越来越快，心里陷入恐慌。

“超速可比这危险，先生们。”

就在艾瑞克准备驾驶高尔夫球车冲进停车场的时候，一个扇动着翅膀的天使降临在他们面前，泛着银光的羽翼在月光下更加美丽，他的威慑让那只怪物刹在原地，包裹在他周围的黑雾完全散去。

“恶魔？”罗根率先反应过来。

一对畸形的山羊角，只有骨骼没有皮肉的身躯脸庞，锋利的指甲长长的，抓在地面，整个像一只野兽一样匍匐在地上。

查尔斯稍微呆滞了一会，他想来找艾瑞克没错，万万没想到发现二人都被带入了“半界”——一个介于三界的三不管区域，黑洞那边就是这玩意，人类还没有发现这件事。

所以他只能进入“半界”去把艾瑞克和他的同伴带回来，于是遇到了这只恶魔。

“我在怀疑这是艾玛的计谋，”说着查尔斯展开一个圣咒将两个人类保护起来，“就为了让我自己打自己的脸。”

当然艾瑞克并不知道他在说什么，连查尔斯也不认识的罗根就更加懵懂了。

天使叹了口气，“不过这只恶魔似乎根本没有智力，也不具备情感。”他这么想着安慰自己，那么他消灭这个威胁是完全可以被认可的。

“这地方叫‘半界’，放心，我很快——”

这只恶魔抬起手臂朝查尔斯一跃而来，妄图用他的指甲戳穿这个天使，查尔斯无可奈何地在心中默念了一串咒语，并没考虑太多。

这时一道惊雷从天上劈下来，将这只恶魔瞬间化为灰烬。

他忽然想，对付一个喽啰这是不是太夸张了。

查尔斯回过头去看望已经被这场面震惊到彻底呆滞的二位人类，艾瑞克发现他还穿着自己的睡衣。

“完事了，我带你们回去。”查尔斯摊了一下手，在车钱用手扒开一道缝隙，就像剧场的幕布拉开了一点似的。

艾瑞克实在是说不出什么话，毕竟这完全超出了他的认知，罗根急忙道了谢，艾瑞克就开车冲进那道缝隙里。

他们出来的时候还在他们之前的地方，也就是停车场。当停车场管理员发现他们莫名其妙把高尔夫球车开了进来，简直难以置信，因为监控显然没有任何问题。

罗根居然无法想起来一点点关于这场面的记忆，看样子是被查尔斯消除了记忆，于是这彻底成了一个灵异事件。

艾瑞克发现查尔斯可以在夜晚飞翔，当然也可以走路，但他发现当查尔斯这样做的时候，他总是时不时没来由地皱一下眉毛，就好像谁忽然从他翅膀上拔了一根毛似的。

查尔斯是个不一般的天使，能徒手打开一个传送门，能从天召唤一道雷劈下来，能在一个人脑子里畅行无阻，这样一个奇异人士，他想的话，甚至不需要动手指就能消灭或控制任何人。

但这之前他如此苛刻地对待着查尔斯，查尔斯却只是对此感到失望而已，脾气好到他无法置信。

真是个神奇的天使。

“你怎么来了……”艾瑞克坐上私家车。

“我感应到你有危险。”查尔斯撒了个谎。

“我们隔着近一百公里，查尔斯。”艾瑞克不相信。

“就算你在百慕大三角我也能感应到你，除非你在月球或者火星。”查尔斯瞟了他一眼。

在等红绿灯的间隙，艾瑞克摇了一摇脑袋，决定要好好道个谢，“总之我很感谢你救了我们，”他看着查尔斯说，“我是说真的。”

“不用谢，我是天使嘛。”查尔斯耸肩。

这个问题还值得商榷。查尔斯并不完全是个天使，但艾瑞克没见过其他的天使，他心里，查尔斯已经足够接近天使的通常认知了。

查尔斯到底是什么存在？又到底属于哪里？到底要去向哪里？那关于人类本源的三个哲学问题，似乎对查尔斯异常适用。

“你有自己想过以后的事情吗？”艾瑞克随口问了一句，“去哪里？就算是一直呆在人间的话也要有个去处吧？”

在查尔斯的沉默中，绿灯亮了。

（下）

回到家，艾瑞克把门仔细锁上，似乎是因为之前的刺激还没有彻底让神经放松下来，男人仍然处在一种紧张状态里。

锁好门他回过头去找查尔斯，发现对方坐在双人沙发上安静地凝视着他。

“关于那个问题，关于我要到哪去——艾瑞克，你为什么就不能干脆让我留下来呢？”他问。

艾瑞克找不到话来回复他，“呃……”男人感到全世界的书籍里也找不到字眼可以说出来，“我不觉得你会愿意，”他使用一些敷衍的语句，“你不属于这里，查尔斯，你属于天堂，你理应回到那里。”

“她不需要我，”查尔斯轻轻说，“甚至她就是要我在人间呆着。”

“这是什么意思？”艾瑞克问。

“她把我贬到人间，这样我就能顺理成章消灭人间的恶魔，你明白吗？”查尔斯只好坦白，“此前我拒绝做这种事，因为一来我不主张暴力，二来我不想杀害生命。”

“那你刚才……”

“那样的东西不具备我认为的生命特征，就这么安慰自己好了，”查尔斯叹气，“这下我是想推辞也不可能了。”

“所以你只能留在人间了？”艾瑞克很快理清了思路，“你要猎杀恶魔？”

“我是天使，我不猎杀任何东西，”查尔斯纠正，“我这是消灭恶魔。——消灭。”

“听起来真像一个‘戴立克’。”

“你是神秘博士的粉丝吧？”

艾瑞克不置可否，“你留在人间，为什么非得是留在我这？”他仍然需要一个解释。

这可不是一个能用一句话解释的问题，“你过来，我告诉你。”查尔斯伸出双手招揽他。

这是什么意思？一直以来，关于查尔斯，艾瑞克都处于一种很迷惑的状态，他对查尔斯已经是那么的不了解，而查尔斯又总是给他制造出那么多意料之外的事情。

于是艾瑞克慢慢地、充满警惕心地走过去，直到离坐在沙发扶手上的查尔斯只有一步之遥。“现在可以告诉我了？”他问。

查尔斯伸出的手瘫软在他身侧，他玩味地看了一眼一脸严肃的艾瑞克，忽然重新伸出手去抓住了艾瑞克，随即一种由摔倒而造成的失重感让艾瑞克吓了一跳，等他回过神来，他马上发现自己摔在了查尔斯身上。这是查尔斯导致的。

查尔斯还抓着他的手臂，似乎是不让他起身。他的翅膀一边被压在背后，一边因为倒下而展开，卡在沙发靠背上。这里是如此狭窄，艾瑞克不确定查尔斯是什么意思。

“查尔斯？”他凝视查尔斯的眼睛。

“我很好。”查尔斯发完最后一个音，意味不明地用自己的舌尖轻点门牙。

他瞬间知道天使是什么意思了。

仿佛是查尔斯又使用了他的读心术，在艾瑞克确定了查尔斯意思的那一瞬间，查尔斯毫不犹豫地吻上了艾瑞克的嘴角，舌头借由这个狡猾的位置探进男人的口腔，熟悉的干涩感让他回想起那一个晚上所发生的事情。

艾瑞克去缠他舌头，放任查尔斯的右手去解开他自己的睡衣系带，轻松地把身体暴露在空气里，艾瑞克从他的口腔剥离，忍不住去品尝这块松软的丝绒蛋糕，确实美味。

在几乎任何时刻，咬人绝不是一个好行为，但偶尔为之应该也不是个大问题。艾瑞克用虎牙磨过查尔斯的锁骨，就好像要把他给解剖开一样，实话说他喜欢这种圣洁与放荡、乖巧与顽劣的搭配，查尔斯身上就拥有这样的矛盾，并且毫不违和。这样想着，男人不禁吻他的锁骨上窝，感受这里轻轻的脉搏跳动。

我喜欢你还要怎么说你才明白？查尔斯在脑内给他传话。

说我爱你。艾瑞克简略回答。

那么我爱你。这位天使用一个响指关掉了房间里所有的灯，包括待机状态电视机的红光。

艾瑞克也仔细考虑过的。如何处置一位天使，这个问题怕是要无人可以回答，毕竟这世上几个人经历过这种事情呢？更何况是个跟他有前情的天使。

这件事没有太多考虑的余地，留下或者赶走，对他而言，或许前者还更好些。就像查尔斯提议的，为什么不干脆把他留在身边呢？

他不知道他还有什么可纠结的，是因为不习惯跟另一个人一起吃饭之类的？或者不习惯身边还睡着一个人之类？或者仅仅是还不熟悉查尔斯？

无数的问号在内敛的喘息里一个一个浮出来，艾瑞克发现一个不太好的事情，就是他在固定的流程里总能够忽然多出很多平时没有的想法，就像他能在煎鸡蛋的过程里想出一个点子。

所以现在他是在用跟查尔斯上床的方式解决这个复杂问题，尽管他并不想在这种时候做出决定，但似乎没有比现在更加能刺激他做出决定的时候了。

黑暗里想着问题的艾瑞克感觉到什么轻飘飘的东西划过他的脸颊，软软的，还有点痒——是羽毛，原来天使也会掉毛。

第二天查尔斯在艾瑞克身边醒来的时候发现自己在床上，他这边被子盖得好好的，另一边已经掀开，查尔斯把手伸过去摸一摸温度，似乎艾瑞克已经起床一会了。

查尔斯怀疑自己是做了个梦。

天使会梦见天使羊吗？

不，会梦见长翅膀的独角兽。

“艾瑞克？”查尔斯下床去找找看对方还在不在家。

单份早餐摆在桌子上，艾瑞克正在客厅整理他的包，他听见脚步声就回过头来，有点沉默，“希望昨天没有吓到你，也许这时候说有点迟。”查尔斯主动想要扯些话题。

“没什么大问题，就像一部恐怖片，”艾瑞克说道，“我可没有那么脆弱。”

“那就好……”查尔斯在餐桌前坐下，“我本来想说，如果你需要我可以删除那些记忆。”

“不必要，以后还会经历，早些习惯就好了。”艾瑞克在他的公文包里掏着什么。

“呃？”查尔斯还没有反应过来，“以后？”

艾瑞克总算从包里找到了他要的东西。

“你救了我两次，”他说完这句话，把手里的钥匙交给查尔斯，“再赶你出去就太没人性了。”

那么也许他会不得不答应去消灭恶魔。

还剩九百九十九个恶魔，那还要好久好久呢。

不过他会刻意拖拉下去的。


End file.
